starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forces Militaires Impériales
|Réorganisation= Avant le Réveil |Dissolution=5 ap.BY |Restauration= |Dirigeant(s)=* Tarkin |Sous-dirigeant(s)=* Les Seigneurs des Sith * Dark Vador 1: Vador 1 *Conseiller de l'Empire Gallius RaxRiposte : Chute de l'Empire *Chefs d'État-Major |Sous-organisations=*Académie ImpérialeDes Rebelles dans les rangs **Bureau des Résultats des ÉtudiantsThrawn : Alliances *Armée ImpérialeStar Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger **Corps des StormtroopersStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Chefs d'État-Major **Chef d'État-Major de la Marine **Haut Commandement Impérial *Corps des officiers Impériaux *Forces Spéciales ImpérialesStar Wars 17: Prison Rebelle 2 *Marine ImpérialeStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque **Amirauté **Corps des chasseurs ImpériauxStar Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie *Renseignement Impérial **Agence du Renseignement Naval |Membres=Officiers, soldats et personnels servant les forces armées de l'Empire Galactique |Siège(s)=Coruscant |Localisation=Galaxie |Affiliation=Empire Galactique }} Les Forces Militaires Impériales, aussi appelées Forces Armées Impériales formaient la branche militaire et armée de l'Empire Galactique. Elles comprenaient notamment l'Armée Impériale, la Marine Impériale et diverses agences du Renseignement Impérial. Histoire Formation Après la Guerre des Clones qui ravagea la Galaxie pendant trois ans, le Chancelier Suprême Sheev Palpatine entama la transition entre la République Galactique et l'Empire Galactique en se proclament Empereur Galactique. Afin de mener à bien ses projets et désirs d'expansion, il constitua une vaste armée à partir des restes des forces de la République Galactique. Guerre Civile Galactique Près de 20 ans après l'avènement de l'Empire Galactique, une faction de dissidents connue sous le nom d'Alliance Rebelle vit le jour et s'opposa ouvertement aux agissements Impériaux. La Guerre Civile Galactique éclata alors, forçant les armées Impériales à combattre sur de nombreux fronts durant quatre annéesStar Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir jusqu'à leur déroute après la bataille d'Endor et la destruction de leur seconde Étoile de la Mort qui entraîna la mort de Palpatine.Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi Dissolution Après la mort de l'Empereur, les restes des armées Impériales se dispersèrent à travers la Galaxie et la Nouvelle République vit le jour. Cette dernière décida alors de traquer les survivants Impériaux pour les traduire en justice. Pendant près d'une année, les Impériaux purent résister jusqu'à la bataille de Jakku où ils furent contraints à signer le Concordat Galactique, réduisant leurs territoires à de minuscules portions de la Galaxie.Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée Suite à cela, les maigres vestiges des forces armées Impériales se rassemblèrent au sein des Régions Inconnues et commencèrent à former une toute nouvelle faction connue plus tard sous le nom de Premier Ordre. Apparitions *''Kanan 2 : Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 1: L'Élu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 2: L'Élu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 7: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 8: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 9: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 10: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 4'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 12: La Règle des Cinq 2'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 2'' *"Calme et Sérénité" *''Kanan 4 : Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Kanan 5 : Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Piège'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Tanière'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Vol'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Froid'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Sauvetage'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *"Mercy Mission" — The Rise of the Empire *''Tarkin'' * *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Dark Vador 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 20: La Forteresse de Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 23: La Forteresse de Vador 5'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 24: La Forteresse de Vador 6'' *"Trouble Again" — Star Wars Aventures 9 *''Morts ou vifs'' *''Star Wars: Beckett 1'' *Solo: A Star Wars Story *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo 1'' *''Solo 2'' *''Solo 5'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 1'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 2'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 3'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 4'' *''Han Solo : Cadet Impérial 5'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 1'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 2'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 3'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 4'' *''Lando : Quitte ou double 5'' *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Han Solo, de contrebandier à général" *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 2'' *''Thrawn 3'' *''Thrawn 4'' *''Thrawn 5'' *''Thrawn 6'' *"Bottleneck" — The Rise of the Empire *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' (manga) *''Star Wars 28: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 3'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''L'Étincelle Rebelle'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Les Aventures d'Ezra'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Des Rebelles dans les rangs'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *''Kanan 12 : Premier Sang 6'' * *''Justice Impériale'' * *''L'Académie Secrète'' *''L'Ultime Combat'' * * * * *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Dark Vador, pilote redoutable" * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' (manga) *''Baroud d'honneur'' * * * *''Forces du Destin : Leia princesse rebelle'' * * * * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Hera'' * * * * *"Menacés 1" — Star Wars Aventures 7 *"Menacés 2" — Star Wars Aventures 8 * * *''Thrawn : Alliances'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' *"Le Sable Pourvoira" *''Star Wars: Rogue One — Besoin Impérieux 1'' * *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Les Tribulations d'un Wookiee-Sitter"" — Star Wars Aventures 3 *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Chewbacca, le co-pilote de confiance" *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 1: The Haunting of the Ghost'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness!'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 3: The Briar Witch'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vador – Sombres Visions 5'' *''A Rogue One Story : Gardiens des Whills'' *''Vador – Sombres Visions 3'' *''Vador – Sombres Visions 4'' *"La quête de la perfection" — L'Ère de la Rébellion : Spécial 1 *"Valeur volée" — L'Ère de la Rébellion : Spécial 1 *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Stormtroopers vs Rebelles, soldats de l'Empire galactique" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Dark Vador, la puissance du côté obscur" *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Rogue One 1'' *''Rogue One 2'' *''Rogue One 3'' *''Rogue One 4'' *''Rogue One 5'' *''Rogue One 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "R2-D2, un droïde fidèle" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Princesse Leia contre Dark Vador, leader intrépide" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Han Solo, meilleur contrebandier de la galaxie" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Chewie vs Holo-échecs, laisse le Wookiee gagner" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Princesse Leia, la libération" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "R2-D2 et C-3PO, le sauvetage du compacteur à ordures" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Han Solo prend part au combat pour ses amis" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Luke contre l'Etoile de la Mort, assaut X-wing" *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Les Aventures de Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier 1'' *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 3'' *''Princesse Leia 4'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Han Solo 1'' *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Le Plateau de Yavin"" — Star Wars Aventures 2 * *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''Chewbacca 4'' *"Ennuis à Tibrin 1" — Star Wars Aventures 4 *"Ennuis à Tibrin 2" — Star Wars Aventures 5 *"Les œufs perdus de Livorno" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2018 *"The Bridge" — L'Ère de la Résistance : Spécial 1 *''L'Héritier des Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 1'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 3'' *''L'Arme du Jedi 4'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annuel 4'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' *''Han Solo 5'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 3'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 2: Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador 3: Vador 3'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 5'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 6'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 8: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 1'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 10: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 3'' *''Star Wars 11: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 4'' *''Star Wars 12: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 5'' *''Dark Vador 7: Ombres et Mensonges 1'' *''Dark Vador 8: Ombres et Mensonges 2'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 10: Ombres et Mensonges 4'' *''Dark Vador 11: Ombres et Mensonges 5'' *''Dark Vador 12: Ombres et Mensonges 6'' *''Star Wars Annuel 1'' *''Dark Vador 14: Vador Abattu 4'' *''Star Wars 14: Vador Abattu 5'' *''Dark Vador 15: Vador Abattu 6'' *''Star Wars 16: Prison Rebelle 1'' *''Star Wars 17: Prison Rebelle 2'' *''Star Wars 19: Prison Rebelle 4'' *''Dark Vador 16: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 1'' *''Dark Vador 17: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 2'' *''Dark Vador 18: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 3'' *''Dark Vador 19: La Guerre de Shu-Torun 4'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' *''Dark Vador 21: En Bout de Course 2'' *''Dark Vador 22: En Bout de Course 3'' *''Dark Vador 23: En Bout de Course 4'' *''Dark Vador 25: En Bout de Course 6'' *''Star Wars 21: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 1'' *''Star Wars 22: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 2'' *''Star Wars 23: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 3'' *''Star Wars 24: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 4'' *''Star Wars 25: Le Dernier Vol du Harbinger 5'' *''Star Wars Annuel 2'' *''Star Wars 26: La Guerre Secrète de Yoda 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 1: Aphra 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 2: Aphra 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 3: Aphra 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 4: Aphra 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 5: Aphra 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 6: Aphra 6'' *''Star Wars 33: Des Rebelles Naufragés'' *''Docteur Aphra 11: L'Énorme Magot 3'' *''Star Wars 34: Les Treize Caisses'' *''Star Wars 35: Passeur de Hutt'' *''Star Wars 36: La Revanche de l'Astromécano'' *''Docteur Aphra 12: L'Énorme Magot 4'' *''Star Wars Annuel 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Fierté Impériale'' *''Docteur Aphra 13: L'Énorme Magot 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 14: Hiérarchisation 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 15: Hiérarchisation 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 16: Hiérarchisation 3'' *''Docteur Aphra 17: Hiérarchisation 4'' *''Docteur Aphra 18: Hiérarchisation 5'' *''Docteur Aphra 19: Hiérarchisation 6'' *''Docteur Aphra 20: Un Plan Catastrophique 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 21: Un Plan Catastrophique 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 26'' *''Docteur Aphra 29'' *''Docteur Aphra 30'' *''Docteur Aphra 31'' *"La Survie de Shu-Torun" — Star Wars 50: La Mort de l'Espoir 1 *''Star Wars 38: Les Cendres de Jedha 1'' *''Star Wars 39: Les Cendres de Jedha 2'' *''Star Wars 40: Les Cendres de Jedha 3'' *''Star Wars 41: Les Cendres de Jedha 4'' *''Star Wars 42: Les Cendres de Jedha 5'' *''Star Wars 43: Les Cendres de Jedha 6'' *''Star Wars: Les Derniers Jedi – Les Tempêtes de Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 1'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 3'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 4'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 5'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutinerie sur Mon Cala 6'' *''Star Wars 50: La Mort de l'Espoir 1'' *''Star Wars 51: La Mort de l'Espoir 2'' *''Star Wars 52: La Mort de l'Espoir 3'' *''Star Wars 53: La Mort de l'Espoir 4'' *''Star Wars 54: La Mort de l'Espoir 5'' *''Star Wars 56: La Fuite 1'' *''Star Wars 59: La Fuite 4'' *''Star Wars 60: La Fuite 5'' *''Star Wars 61: La Fuite 6'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 65'' *''Star Wars 66'' *''Star Wars 67'' *''Docteur Aphra 32'' *''Docteur Aphra 33'' *''Docteur Aphra 34'' *''Star Wars 68'' *''Star Wars 69'' *''Star Wars 70'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Jabba le Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 2'' *''Lando 3'' * *''Vador – Sombres Visions 1'' *''Vador – Sombres Visions 2'' *"A Matter of Perception" — Star Wars Aventures 22 * *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Leia'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Luke contre les quadripodes impériaux, commandant sur Hoth" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Han Solo vs. la Limace de l'Espace – L'artiste de l'évasion" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Boba Fett, le chasseur de primes" *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Dark Vador, puissance de l'Empire" *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2'' *''TIE Fighter 3'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''TIE Fighter 5'' *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Cible mouvante'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *"Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers" — Star Wars Aventures 13 *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Leia et Han, à la rescousse de Han" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Leia, un ami inattendu" *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures'' — "Luke contre l'Empereur Palpatine, s'élever contre le Mal" *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *"The Levers of Power" — The Rise of the Empire *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *"A Race for Answers" — Star Wars Aventures 23 * *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' * * *"Hare-Brained Heist" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2019 *''L'Escadron Alphabet'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 4'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' * *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *"The Ghost Ship" — Star Wars Aventures: Destroyer Down * *''The Mandalorian'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *''Poe Dameron 8: La Tempête Approche 1'' *''Poe Dameron 9: La Tempête Approche 2'' *''Poe Dameron 10: La Tempête Approche 3'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *"The Witch & the Wookiee" — Myths & Fables *"Tales from Wild Space: The Heist" — Star Wars Aventures 21 *"Tales from Wild Space: A Tauntaun Tail" — Star Wars Aventures 22 }} Apparition non-canonique * Sources *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels : Journal du rebelle par Ezra Bridger'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Organisations militaires Impériales